Move
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Jaykit can't move, her mother tries to kill her, and she is scared. Will she die or survive? ONE-SHOT! R


Hello everyone. I figured out my great-grandmother will die soon so I need to write a sad story.

Thank you if you read this story and my reason why I'm writing this.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS.

* * *

Her eyes were filled with fear when the medicine cat, Patchlight, told her she could never walk again. Tears spilled out like RiverClan's rushing streams, her heart felt cold like ShadowClan, and wind rushed through her like WindClan. Thunder boomed, and she just shook in fear. She couldn't move. She would be held under the river, and die. Nobody wants a kit who was born that can't walk. She knew that. It was a true fact, she heard tales of a warrior named Skysong, who's leader drowned her because she couldn't hear or smell. She lost both, but she could still walk. How stupid of that leader, That leader needed a slow death. Her ears prickled up when she heard her mother, Streamfeather, and the leader, Poppystar, talking softly, their voices echoing the damp and deserted den.

The two sisters argued about something.

Poppystar's silvery gray pelt shook with rage, her fur ruffled up, and her icy blue eyes widened with anger.

Streamfeather's sliver and white pelt shimmered brightly, and her green eyes glowed with 100% happiness.

"She is nothing!" hissed Streamfeather. "Just drown her or let a ShadowClan warrior take her to kill, and they'll surely put her on the fresh kill pile."

She felt sick, her own mother telling the leader to kill her! Streamfeather needed a painful death.

"Shh, sister. Jaykit could maybe live. Maybe she needs to be a kitty-pet. Those twolegs can do something with her," Poppystar hissed. "Or maybe you are right."

"I'm right!" purred Streamfeather, flicking her tail to the left, then narrowing her eyes. "I sense a cat."

She couldn't move. As much as her inside screamed,

_MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!_

She could not move. Tears welled up in her eyes as Streamfeather snarled, pouncing onto her, raking her sides. Blood spattered onto the walls, and Streamfeather smiled. "Have a nice day in StarClan."

"Wait!" shouted Poppystar, slamming her body into Streamfeather's, knocking her mother's body against the walls. Streamfeather's sides heaved up and down.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Your Welcome, but you have to battle a young apprentice named Rockpaw, and if you win, you'll be a apprentice like your brother, Runningpaw," Poppystar mewed. "But if you decline it, then I'll drown you."

Her icy blue eyes darted to Poppystar's shining silver claws, and she quickly meowed, "I'll accept."

"Good," purred Poppystar, and then she sliced her claws through Streamfeather's throat. Blood gurgled out, and bleached Poppystar's fur. "No need for your mother to kill you again."

Poppystar cleaned her her bloody fur, and then leaped at her.

She screamed.

"I'm teaching you your practice," Poppystar purred into her ear. Poppystar traced her claws around her muzzle. "Such a beautiful she-cat. Too bad I'm going to kill you."

She tried the wiggle from her grasp, but she couldn't even move. She started to howl out, but then Poppystar put her paw into her mouth so she couldn't scream, but then a dark gray tom with icy blue eyes came in and gaped at them. She bit hard on Poppystar's paw, and she howled in anger. She realized the tom was Rockpaw, Poppystar's son. Rockpaw sprung to his feet and kicked his mother. She hissed, scraping her claws against his side, leaving fresh scars.

He yowled. "You killed your own daughter, Skysong! You killed your own sister, Streamfeather! You almost killed Jaykit! You hurt me!" He growled, charging his mother again.

"I will be powerful!" Poppystar hissed, and whacked Rockpaw in the head. He fell to the ground, passing out at his blood oozing out of his head.

She trembled as Poppystar came forward, purring in delight, her tail sticking up. Poppystar slid her claws through her (Jaykit's) throat, and she fell to the cold, hard ground, blood spilling from her throat.

Poppystar smiled, and struck her son's throat.

* * *

**Do you like it? Read and review please!**


End file.
